Cruel Summer
by Sigung-chan
Summary: 3 mahasiswa kedokteran, 2 pernyataan cinta, dan sebuah musim panas


Daiya no A Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Terajima Yuji

I just borrow his Chara

WARNING!

AU (Mahasiswa Kedokteran)! Kemungkinan OOC stadium 4! Ada banyak Typo berhamburan!

Dan semua yang memalukan dan tidak jelas

.

.

.

**CRUEL SUMMER**

Sawamura Eijun menutup buku_ hard cover_ di depannya keras-keras. Ia menatap nyalang buku _hard cover_ berwarna hitam dengan judul BUKU AJAR PATOLOGI ROBBINS yang sedari tadi ia buka. Kominato junior, salah seorang teman dekatnya, hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan frustasi Sawamura.

"Mau istirahat dulu?" tawarnya baik hati. Sawamura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur _single_ milik Kominato junior dan menggeleng.

"Maunya berhenti saja," keluhnya suram. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut setiap kali memikirkan tugas kuliah yang tidak habis-habisnya. Apalagi ini sudah mau memasuki musim panas, yang artinya sudah memasuki minggu ujian. Sawamura sudah berada di tingkat dua di Faluktas Kedokteran, dan artinya ia tahu apa yang menunggunya jika ia gagal di ujiannya.

Selamat tinggal musim panas.

_Tidak mau_, erangnya penuh rasa malas dan frustasi. Ia tidak mau menyerah pada libur musim panas yang sudah ditunggunya selama satu semester ini. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan dua bulan musim panasnya hanya untuk belajar remedial ujian yang gagal.

Dulu, ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, ia sempat merasakan musim panasnya terenggut, dan ia bersumpah bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ia akan belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk ujiannya, tetapi selayaknya remaja yang sesumbar mengumbar janji, begitu tekad itu muncul, kini tekad untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh lenyap tak bersisa.

Ia tak mau belajar, tetapi juga tidak mau remedial. Sungguh pikiran kontradiksi yang sangat _mainstream_ di kalangan pelajar.

"Harucchi tidak dapat soal dari _aniki_?" tanya Sawamura berharap. Kalau dia dapat soal dari tahun-tahun lalu, biasanya bebannya bisa sedikit berkurang, karena pasti soal ujian yang keluar tidak jauh-jauh dari soal tahun lalu.

"_Aniki_ sedang sibuk di klinik," jelas Kominato junior. "Tadi pagi ia baru saja pulang jaga malam, dan siang ini ia harus presentasi pasiennya," lanjutnya lagi.

"_Aniki_ masih pulang pergi?" tanya Sawamura, antara heran dan takjub. Pasalnya, jadwal kegiatan koass(1) itu benar-benar neraka. Siangnya jadi kacung di rumah sakit, observasi pasien, malamnya harus jaga malam. Makanya, tidak jarang pada dokter muda memilih menyewa apartemen dekat dengan rumah sakit.

"Jarak antara RS dan rumah kami tidak begitu jauh," kata Kominato junior, "lagipula _aniki_ membawa mobil, jadi tidak masalah baginya."

Sawamura mengangguk mengerti. Kominato itu dua bersaudara. Kakaknya berbeda tiga tingkat di fakultas mereka dan saat ini sedang sibuk di dunia dokter muda.

"Stase apa sekarang aniki?" tanya Sawamura.

"Obgyn(2)," jawab Kominato junior.

"Wajar saja sibuk ya, sedang di stase mayor(3)," komentar Sawamura. Kominato junior hanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu, ia meraih buku berjudul HEMATOLOGI.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Ia sudah kembali mulai belajar, sementara Sawamura mengerang kembali, meskipun ia tetap mengikuti jejak temannya.

.

.

.

Ketika bahunya dirangkul kuat-kuat secara tiba-tiba, Sawamura langsung mendelik pada orang yang ia tahu siapa.

"Miyuki," katanya kesal. Ia melepaskan rangkulan dipundaknya itu sambil mendengus.

"Kau sopan pada semua orang kecuali padaku ya," komentar orang yang merangkulnya itu, Miyuki Kazuya. Kakak kelas Sawamura, satu tingkat di atasnya.

Mereka sedang di kantin fakultas. Sawamura hendak membeli makan siang ketika Miyuki mendadak datang dan merangkulnya tiba-tiba. Kakak kelasnya satu ini memang hobi sekali bertindak seenaknya. Namun, meski begitu Miyuki Kazuya itu salah satu orang populer di fakultas mereka. Kalau kata orang-orang, sudah tampan, pintar, dan jago berorganisasi. Sawamura tidak bisa membantah hal itu.

"Apa yang kau mau sekarang, Miyuki-_senpai_?" tanya Sawamura sambil mengantri nasi teriyaki-nya.

"Proposal. Bagaimana? Sudah dimasukkan ke Wadek 3?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan pada sekretarisnya. Nanti hari jumat mau kuambil lagi," jelas Sawamura. Mendengar jawaban adik kelasnya, Miyuki mengacak-acak surai coklat tanah milik Sawamura dengan semangat, seperti seorang anak yang bermain dengan anjingnya.

"Wah, aku punya sekretaris yang cekatan ya~" katanya, entah memuji atau hanya menggoda. Sawamura mencibir.

"Yeah, dan kau menerror-ku selama dua minggu berturut-turut untuk menyelesaikan proposal," jawab Sawamura.

"Well, aku juga ingin acara AMSA(4) cepat selesai. Sebentar lagi kita ujian Blok," kata Miyuki. Sawamura setuju dalam hati. "Kau sedang di blok apa, Sawamura?" tanya Miyuki.

"Ginjal. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sawamura balik.

"Indra," jawab Miyuki.

"Semester enam itu katanya blok-blok maut semua ya. Neurologi, Musculoskeletal, dan Indra," komentar Sawamura. Tahun depan ia akan menghadapi ketiga blok maut itu.

Miyuki hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Biasa saja bagiku," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan.

Sawamura membuat gerakan muntah. "Iya deh, yang tidak pernah remedial. BIASA SAJA." Dan sebagai balasan, Miyuki hanya tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Sawamura.

.

.

.

Satu minggu neraka mengenai ujian blok telah berlalu. Sawamura selalu tidak percaya diri mengenai ujian Skill Lab(5)-nya, tetapi selama ini juga ia tidak pernah percaya diri. Mau sebaik apapun dosen pengujinya, tetap saja ia merasa anamnesis dan pemeriksaan fisiknya terbata-bata. Apalagi mencari diagnosis banding dan edukasi. Meskipun tampak sangat gampang, tetapi edukasi itu sangat sulit. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan yang akan membantunya.

Falkultas Kedokteran sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, tetapi karena nilai ujian mereka belum keluar dan akan keluar dua minggu lagi, Sawamura belum bisa menikmati liburannya dengan tenang. Apalagi masih ada acara seminar AMSA yang harus ia kerjakan.

Proposal sudah di_ acc_, tetapi Miyuki Kazuya, selaku _Project Officer_, tetap saja menerror-nya. Ia masih harus datang ke kampus untuk rapat BPH-Koor, atau rapat besar. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang rapat besar di sebuah ruang kelas kosong. Miyuki duduk menghadap para anggota dan Sawamura duduk disampingnya. Mendampinginya sebagai sekretaris. Ia sudah sibuk mencatat semua poin-poin yang keluar selama rapat berlangsung.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengundang senior-senior koass untuk datang," kata Miyuki. Sawamura mengamati kakak kelasnya dari samping. Miyuki bisa bersikap serius, jika sedang dibutuhkan. Ia tidak tampak seperti Miyuki Kazuya yang hobi menjahili Sawamura kapanpun. Ia tidak tampak seperti Miyuki Kazuya yang suka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai airmatanya keluar jika ia mulai menggoda Sawamura. Miyuki yang sedang ia dampingi adalah Miyuki yang semua orang kenal. Rajin, serius, dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Sawamura jadi aneh sendiri membayangkannya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Miyuki pada sekretarisnya saat Ketua Koordinator Acara sedang presentasi. Sawamura mengerjap bingung. Perhatiannya terbagi antara mendengar presentasi Ketua Koordinator dengan membalas pertanyaan Miyuki.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" balasnya berbisik. Karena mereka duduk hanya berdua dan menghadap anggota lain, Sawamura melirik gugup ke arah anggota. Namun, mereka tampaknya sedang menyimak presentasi di depan. Mengenai _rundown _acara dan segala atributnya. Kalaupun ada yang melihat, mereka mungkin bepikir bahwa _Project Officer _sedang berdiskusi serius dengan sekretarisnya.

"Kau. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Miyuki lagi dalam bisikan, membuat Sawamura harus menunduk untuk mendengar suara kakak kelasnya.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau melihatku dari tadi," katanya, diikuti oleh sebuah senyum menjengkelkan yang sudah dikenal dengan baik oleh Sawamura.

_Dia kembali lagi_, pikirnya. Entah mengapa pikiran itu kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba saat menatap Miyuki sedang tersenyum dengan begitu sombong dan narsisnya. Inilah Miyuki Kazuya yang sesungguhnya. Menjengkelkan, sombong.

"Kau suka padaku atau apa?" tanyanya dengan begitu percaya diri. Sawamura hampir saja menggebrak meja di depan mereka. Namun, ia masih 100% sadar bahwa mereka saat ini sedang dalam rapat serius. Jadi, ia hanya melotot tidak percaya pada kata-kata Miyuki dan mendengus.

"Kau dan semua kenarsisanmu yang tidak berguna itu," gumam Sawamura akhirnya sambil kembali fokus melihat presentasi yang rasanya tidak berakhir.

.

.

.

Entah itu baik atau buruk, nilai ujian sudah keluar dan itu sebelum acara milik Miyuki berlangsung. Sawamura ingin sekali melihat, tetapi ia juga tidak mau melihat. Rasanya selama satu semester ini ia sudah mencoba untuk memaksimalkan belajarnya. Mengulang kuliah selama dua jam, mengerjakan tugas, berlatih Skill lab seorang diri atau pun dengan sukarelawan (baca: memaksa ayahnya menjadi kelinci percobaan) di rumahnya.

Setelah memantapkan tekad, Sawamura mengetikkan Nomor Induk Mahasiswa-nya di layar ponselnya dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai hasil ujian semester ini keluar.

**BLOK 7 RESPIRATORI**

Tutorial (L)

Skill Lab (L)

Knowledge Blok (L)

Teori Keterampilan Medis (L)

Praktikum Integrasi (L)

Praktikum Anatomi (L)

**BLOK 8 GASTROINTESTINAL**

Tutorial (L)

Skill Lab (L)

Knowledge Blok (L)

Teori Keterampilan Medis (L)

Praktikum Integrasi (L)

Praktikum Anatomi (L)

**BLOK 9 GINJAL DAN TRAKTUS URINARIUS**

Tutorial (L)

Skill Lab (L)

Knowledge Blok (L)

Teori Keterampilan Medis (L)

Praktikum Integrasi (L)

Praktikum Anatomi (L)

Sawamura harus melihatnya berkali-kali lagi sampai matanya terasa perih bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Bahwa yang tertera itu L (LULUS), dan bukannya TL (TIDAK LULUS). Setelah ia yakin bahwa itu memang namanya sendiri, Sawamura Eijun, dan bukannya orang lain, dan itu adalah nilainya dengan deretan lambang L, ia baru bernapas lega. Ia bernapas kelewat lega sampai-sampai ia harus duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya karena semua energinya sudah dipakai sejak seminggu yang lalu untuk harap-harap cemas.

Barulah saat ia menemukan tenaganya lagi, ia mengirim pesan di LINE untuk Kominato junior.

_Selamat datang musim panas! Bagaimana dengan Harucchi?_

Balasannya datang tak lama setelah Sawamura mengirim pesan.

_Musim panasku juga selamat :)_

Setelah itu mereka bertukar pesan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sawamura menyudahinya karena harus turun makan malam.

.

.

.

Hari H acara AMSA dan Sawamura lebih tegang dari ketika ia menanti nilai ujiannya keluar. Miyuki Kazuya sibuk megurusi hal-hal yang belum terurus dan Sawamura mengecek ulang semua tugas divisi. _Snack_ dan makan siang. _Banner_. _Snack_ untuk para pembicara seminar. Dekan Fakultas yang diundang, para divisi dokumentasi, sampai senior-senior koass yang diundang.

Satu per satu peserta seminar hadir. Satu per satu pula _rundown_ acara berjalan secara lambat. Para pembicara datang dan mengisi materi. _Quiz_ di awal acara dan diakhir acara. _Coffee break_, dan Ketua Koordinator Acara yang sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari untuk menunjang acara. Sawamura duduk di kursi paling belakang, disebelahnya kosong. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian, _Project Officer_-nya duduk di kursi samping Sawamura.

Miyuki tampak sangat sibuk sedari tadi, karena dia yang punya acara. Namun, ia jelas tidak menunjukkannya kepada orang-orang. Ia menyapa para pembicara, berbincang-bincang dengan para senior dan dan membantu apapun yang bisa ia bantu.

"_Hectic_ sekali ya," komentar Sawamura.

Miyuki bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Tidak juga. Sebagian sudah selesai dan itu berkat sekretarisku," katanya sambil menatap Sawamura.

"Kau suka sekali berkata _sekretarisku_," komentar Sawamura. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit risih jika Miyuki mulai menggunakan sebutan-sebutan itu. Ia lebih suka Miyuki merangkulnya secara tiba-tiba, karena ia jadi punya alasan untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Kalau dikatai seperti itu, Sawamura bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Miyuki. "Aku sedang berterima kasih padamu lho," tambahnya ringan.

Sawamura baru saja akan membalas ucapan Miyuki saat ujung matanya menangkap rombongan senior koass yang datang. Mereka datang sedikit terlambat, tetapi tidak begitu terlambat. Miyuki dan Sawamura refleks bangun dan menyambut mereka.

Senior yang datang tidak begitu banyak, wajar saja, karena para koass juga kesibukannya banyak. Ada yang sedang jaga IGD, observasi pasien, sampai presentasi. Apalagi jika sedang di stase mayor, seperti stase anak, stase bedah, dan stase obgyn.

"Tetsu-_san_," sapa Miyuki. Yuuki Tetsuya, mantan Ketua AMSA dengan masa jabatan tiga tingkat di atas Sawamura. Satu angkatan juga dengan _aniki_.

"Sepertinya acaranya lancar ya, Miyuki," kata Yuuki. Miyuki hanya tertawa hambar.

"Sejauh ini masih lancar," katanya. Sawamura ingin menjitak kepala Miyuki atau menendang tulang keringnya. Namun, ia menjaga sikapnya di depan para senior.

Mata Sawamura menatap ke arah belakang Yuuki dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan teman dekatnya, Kominato senior. Sawamura berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Aniki_!" sapanya. Sawamura disambut dengan mata sipit dan senyum yang setajam silet.

"Kulihat kau belum berbuat onar kali ini ya," katanya pedas. Hal itu membuat Sawamura cemberut, pura-pura merajuk.

"_Aniki_, jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku sudah berjuang keras untuk acara ini," katanya merajuk.

Kominato senior hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya. Sawamura bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana stase obgyn? Kata Harucchi kemarin _Aniki_ jaga malam."

"Iya. Aku menggantikan temanku. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada presentasi pasien," jawabnya. Sawamura mengangguk. Ia sedikit terharu pada kakak kelasnya yang masih menyempatkan waktu datang ke acara seminar ini meskipun harusnya ia bisa memilih tidur di rumah setelah jaga malam.

Kominato senior masuk ke dalam ruang seminar bersama dengan yang lain. Para panitia menyerahkan _snack_ pada mereka. Sawamura menatap mereka berkali-kali. Tadi ia ingin bertanya pada Kominato senior, tetapi ketika pertanyaan itu sudah di ujung lidah, lidahnya mendadak paralisis(6). Ia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan itu pantas diucapkan atau tidak, jadi ia menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan yang sudah di ujung lidah itu.

Saat dia diambang keputusasaan, kepalanya ditepuk lembut.

Sawamura tahu tepukan lembut itu. Ia sudah sangat hapal. Berbeda dengan gerakan Miyuki yang selalu tiba-tiba, kalau orang itu selalu berlaku lembut padanya. Dengan bola mata emas yang penuh harap, ia berbalik melihat orang yang menepuk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana nilai ujianmu, Sawamura?"

Suaranya tidak seperti Miyuki Kazuya yang meremehkannya. Suaranya lembut dan berwibawa. Memang tidak keras, tetapi setiap kata yang diucapkannya terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sawamura.

"Chris-_senpai_... kau datang." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Sawamura. Otaknya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir, seolah otaknya kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir. Jantungnya bertalu-talu keras, seolah-olah ingin keluar dari rongga mediastinum-nya. Kepala yang ditepuk oleh Chris terasa sangat hangat, seolah ada jalaran listrik di sana.

"Aku sedang _off_ hari ini," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Semakin gila jantung Sawamura berdetak. "Apa kau kena remedial?" tanyanya lagi, karena Sawamura belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Sawamura sontak menggeleng. Lalu, di wajahnya terkembang senyum secerah warna bola matanya. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Chris. "Musim panasku selamat semester ini Chris-_senpai_," katanya bangga.

Chris tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Berapa banyak acara AMSA lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ikut ini yang terakhir. Itu juga karena Miyuki-_senpai_ yang memaksaku ikut," cerita Sawamura. Ia ingat sekali kakak kelasnya yang memaksanya jadi sekretaris di acara seminar. Karena ia risih, akhirnya ia terima. Itu karena Miyuki Kazuya tidak mau mendengar penolakan darinya.

Sawamura mengamati seniornnya itu. Rambut _curly_ Chris di sisir ke belakang dan tampak sangat rapi. Ia juga memakai baju semi formal. Kaos polo berkerah dan celana bahan hitam dan sepatu kets. Ia tampak lebih dewasa dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dunia dokter muda benar-benar mengikis dan menempanya tanpa ampun. Sawamura bahkan bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata bawahnya.

"Chris-_senpai_!" seru seseorang. Sawamura tersentak mendengar panggilan itu tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Miyuki Kazuya yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "_Senpai_ benar-benar datang," katanya sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa, Sawamura merasa mata Miyuki tampak berkilat-kilat di balik kacamatanya.

"Kalau aku ada waktu, aku pasti datang," kata Chris.

Miyuki menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong di sebelah para senior. "Pembicara selanjutnya akan bicara, Chris-_senpai_ ikut juga seminarnya," ajaknya. Chris menyetujuinya dan mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk, sementara pembicara kedua telah menaiki panggung. Sawamura mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Mau jalan bersama?"

Anggukan kepala Sawamura terlalu cepat. Bahkan sebelum otaknya memproses kalimat ajakan Chris yang diajukan padanya, ia sudah mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan," katanya. Sawamura dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan membereskan isinya. Ia bahkan memasukkan semuanya secara serampangan dan bahkan mengabaikan Miyuki yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Maaf _senpai_. _Chat_ aku saja di LINE nanti," katanya memotong ucapan Miyuki. Lalu, setelah itu ia segera melesat keluar, ke tempat Chris menunggunya.

"Chris-_senpai_," sapa Sawamura.

Chris berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu Sawamura. Langit sudah sore, tetapi karena ini sudah memasuki musim panas, semburat jingga di langit terlihat terang sekali. Langit tidak berawan dan tidak berangin. Matahari terus-menerus mengirimkan sinar panasnya. Padahal ini baru mulai memasuki musim panas.

Sawamura menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Chris yang berdiri di tengah keramaian seorang diri, menunggunya, _dirinya_, dengan dilatarbelakangi oleh semburat jingga senja... Sawamura rela memandangi pemandangan itu terus-menerus.

"Ayo," ajaknya. Sawamura menurut bagai anak anjing.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang trotoar. Karena sudah memasuki musim panas, orang-orang juga berjalan dengan baju tipis atau celana pendek. Sawamura mengabaikan itu semua. Ia mengabaikan latar suara deru kendaraan bermotor yang melaju kencang. Ia mengabaikan suara-suara bias orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia mengabaikan sekitarnya.

"Chris-_senpai_ besok jaga lagi?" tanya Sawamura.

Chris menatap adik kelasnya. Ia merasa bahwa bola mata Sawamura yang berwarna emas sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan langit jingga di musim panas. Melihat ke dalam mata Sawamura seperti ini, Chris jadi merasa bahwa jingga dan emas itu sangat cocok. Terlihat begitu membara, penuh ambisi, tetapi juga polos.

"Jadwal jagaku mulai minggu depan lagi, tapi aku harus presentasi. Ujian stase dua minggu lagi," katanya.

"Senpai sedang di stase apa?"

"Kulit dan Kelamin," jawabnya.

Setelah itu, mereka membahas hal-hal remeh. Seperti keseharian Sawamura. Keluhan dosen yang mengajar, bahkan sampai kejengkelan ia terhadap Miyuki yang suka menjahilinya. Semakin mereka berjalan, semakin pula Sawamura tidak mau ini berakhir.

Namun, semuanya harus berakhir.

Mereka sampai di taman bermain. Jam besar yang dipajang di taman sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Langit masih berwarna ungu tua, berusaha menenggelamkan jingga cantik yang sedari tadi menjadi latar mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua tanpa sadar memutuskan untuk menyukai langit jingga di awal musim panas.

"Sawamura, sampai bertemu lagi," kata Chris.

Sawamura merasa sangat sesak di paru-parunya. Ia mendadak lupa caranya bernapas.

Langit ungu di awal musim panas. Udara lembab yang hangat di awal musim panas. Bunyi deru kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar sangat jauh. Suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan malam sudah keluar satu persatu. Anak-anak sudah diajak pulang oleh para orang dewasa. Lampu-lampu taman sudah mulai menyala otomatis. Lampu-lampu rumah juga sudah dinyalakan. Mungkin juga para ibu di rumah sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga dan meneriaki anaknya agar mandi dengan benar dan makan malam bersama. Mungkin juga, Nyonya Sawamura sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lezat untuk makan malam keluarga hari ini.

Namun, Sawamura merasa perutnya terlilit. Ada desakan kuat di dalam dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak lama tidak bisa ia katakan. Sesuatu yang yang selalu dibisikkannya di sepertiga malamnya tanpa berani ia ungkapkan secara jantan.

Semilir angin musim panas mendadak seperti berbisik di telinganya.

_Sekarang. _

Chris sudah berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi. Mengumpulkan tekad dan semua konsekuensinya, Sawamura mengeluarkan suaranya, "Chris-_senpai_!"

Chris berhenti berjalan. Jarak mereka dua meter. Sawamura berharap jantungnya mau berhenti untuk sebentar saja agar tidak menggila di belakang sternum-nya. Kalau jantungnya menggila, itu merangsang semua keringat dingin muncul ke permukaan kulit Sawamura. Tangannya kebas dan basah oleh keringat. Wajahnya terasa panas, entah karena hawa lembab musim panas atau dari dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mau tahu.

"Ada apa Sawamura?" tanya Chris tenang. Sikapnya yang tenang malah membuat Sawamura semakin tidak tenang.

Apa ia bisa mengatakannya?

Apa ia pantas mengatakannya?

Menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti menelan batu, ia memantapkan tekadnya.

"Chris-_senpai_, aku..."

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu saja. Kegiatan Sawamura hanya diisi dengan bangun siang, lanjut makan siang, berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, membeli es krim, dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar yang AC-nya menyala nyaris dua puluh empat jam. Sesekali ia bermain bersama dengan teman-teman yang masih tinggal di sekitar Tokyo, tetapi kebanyakan mereka pulang kampung. Misalnya Furuya, ia pulang ke Hokaiddo selama musim panas.

Sawamura sedang membaca manga shoujo berjudul _Kami Kami Kaeshi_ di dalam kamar yang AC-nya menyala dengan kencang. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membaca manga shoujo yang selama ini ia beli tetapi tidak pernah ia buka segelnya (karena tidak punya waktu. Kalau sehari-hari kerjaan Sawamura hanya pergi kuliah, mengerjakan tugas, pulang, lanjut mengerjakan tugas, dan tidur malam. Siklus yang terus-menerus di ulang selama satu semester tanpa henti). Jadilah tumpukan manga yang harus dia baca menjadi banyak. Namun, ia juga tidak keberatan, karena ia tidak perlu sibuk lagi mencari kegiatan lain.

Setelah ia selesai membaca volume terakhir, ia menutup manga itu dan menaruhnya lagi dengan rapi di rak buku yang ia rapikan dan khususkan untuk semua tumpukan manga shoujo-nya. Lalu, ia kembali rebahan di kamarnya.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat suntuk sekali. Terkungkung di dalam kamar berukuran 3x3 ini lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila. Ia ingin sekali keluar dan berjalan-jalan tanpa ada tujuan, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Cuaca di luar terlalu panas dan Sawamura bukan orang yang hobi panas-panasan. Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia memilih musim gugur dan musim dingin dibandingkan musim panas.

Ia mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi tengkurap. Rasanya sepi sekali, karena hanya terdengar dengungan AC yang menyala sedari pagi. Sinar matahari tampak begitu menyengat, meskipun Sawamura hanya melihatnya dari dalam rumah tanpa keluar.

"_Apa kau yakin?"_

Mendadak, mata Sawamura yang hampir tertutup karena dinginnya AC dan nyaman dari tempat tidurnya, mendadak terbuka.

Tidak ada yang bersuara di kamar itu. Ibunya sedang pergi dengan teman-teman dari les jahitnya. Ayahnya sedang kopi darat dengan para pecinta musik _rock_. Semester ini kakeknya yang ada di Nagano tidak datang berkunjung, karena sedang panen besar. Jadi, kakeknya sedang sibuk mengurusi ladang di Nagano.

Sawamura tahu dari mana asal suara tersebut. Itu bukan suara hantu atau jejadian. Suara itu nyata, senyata Sawamura. Mendadak, ia tidak ingin lagi untuk tidur. Ia bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Bohong kalau Sawamura bilang ia bisa melupakan sekejap kejadian dua minggu lalu itu. Mana bisa ia melupakannya! Untuk mengatakannya saja ia mengumpulkan tekad yang sedemikian besar, termasuk semua konsekuensinya. Namun, ternyata ia tidak sesiap yang ia kira.

Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada seseorang, tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Keluarga Kominato sedang liburan ke Eropa, dan Sawamura tidak mungkin mengganggu liburan temannya hanya karena pernyataannya kemarin. Lagipula, ia tidak yakin Kominato junior akan _fast respon_ terhadap curhatannya. Sambungan internasional kadang menjengkelkan.

Saking frustasinya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di sisa sore hari. Ibu dan Ayahnya masing-masing memegang kunci cadangan, jadi ia tidak akan takut dicari oleh Ayah atau Ibunya yang marah karena tidak bisa masuk rumah.

Ternyata _riverbank_ sangat ramai hari itu. Udara di Tokyo tidak sepanas biasanya dan banyak sekali orang yang sedang bersantai di _riverbank_. Anak-anak yang main perosotan menggunakan kardus, orang yang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan. Bahkan pasangan yang hanya ingin duduk-duduk saja sambil menikmati senja. Sawamura merasa salah tempat, tetapi ia tidak tahu lagi tempat seperti apa yang cocok untuk dirinya saat ini.

Akhirnya, ia duduk di salah satu _riverbank _yang tidak banyak anak-anak maupun pasangan, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dijadikan bantal, ia tiduran di atas rumput-rumput hijau yang berbau tanah dan matahari. Langit berwarna jingga tua tanpa awan. Matahari berbentuk sangat bulat, sebulat yang bisa dibentuk oleh matahari. Burung-burung gereja beterbangan di langit, dan itu bagai lukisan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sawamura tiduran di _riverbank_, sampai sebuah topi _baseball_ putih menutupi pandangannya. Refleks ia menyingkirkan topi itu dari wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Miyuki Kazuya yang menatapnya dari atas kepala. Kacamatanya memantulkan warna jingga tua yang sempurna. Senyumnya terasa sangat jahil dan entah di sudut hati mana Sawamura bersyukur dia melihat kakak kelasnya.

"Sendirian saja?" sapa Miyuki sambil duduk di sebelah Sawamura. Sawamura sendiri tidak bangkit duduk, ia tetap pada posisi tidurnya.

"Kau tidak pulang kampung, _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki mengikuti posisi Sawamura, tiduran di sebelah adik kelasnya. Dengan bau matahari dan tanah. "Ayah bilang untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, jadi tidak bolak-balik," kata Miyuki. Melihat Sawamura dari posisi tidur seperti ini, sepertinya menjadi salah satu kegiatan favorit Miyuki di musim panas.

"Urusan? Kau ada remedial, _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura tidak percaya. Miyuki dapat melihat iris emas berkilat Sawamura yang sangat cocok dengan jingga tua langit. Miyuki adalah orang ketiga yang menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya. Dan ia sedang berusaha sekuat logikanya agar tidak mencondongkan wajahnya sampai tidak berjarak lagi dengan Sawamura.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Posisi mereka benar-benar membuat Miyuki terbuai. Ia harus bersyukur bahwa sore ini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan santai sepanjang sungai. Menemukan Sawamura itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia selalu syukuri.

"Kau? Miyuki Kazuya si Sempurna ada remedial? Aku tidak percaya!" seru Sawamura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang berada di atas bantalan tangannya. Miyuki menahan dirinya agar tidak menawarkan tangannya sendiri yang menjadi bantal dari kepala Sawamura. Ia bisa mati tenggelam di sini kalau berani menawarkan hal tersebut.

Miyuki Kazuya tersenyum meremehkan. "Memang tidak. Tapi bukan berarti musim panasku lancar," jawab Miyuki.

"Apa yang harus kau urus, _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura penasaran. Bola mata dengan iris emas yang berbinar penasaran dan penuh dengan kepolosan itu selalu membuat logika Miyuki mendadak melayang entah kemana.

"Skripsi," jawab Miyuki singkat.

Penuturan singkat, padat, dan jelas itu telah membuat Sawamura paham seluruhnya. Setelah libur musim panas ini berakhir, Miyuki akan menduduki semester tujuh, tingkat terakhir dalam perkuliahan pre-klinik, sebelum ujian OSCE(7), wisuda dan janji dokter muda. Kadang Sawamura lupa bahwa lelaki dihadapannya itu adalah kakak kelas yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki dunia yang masih belum bisa ditapakinya.

Belum, tetapi perlahan dan pasti.

"Kalian sudah mulai memilih judul kan?" tanya Sawamura. Miyuki mengangguk. Beberapa surainya menempel pada rumput dan tanah.

"Kami juga sudah dapat dosen pembimbing," katanya. Sawamura membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah secepat itu prosesnya ya," komentar Sawamura. Miyuki membenarkan dalam hati.

Entah mengapa, semakin kau beranjak dewasa, semakin pula waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Miyuki masih di ospek oleh para senior, lalu sekarang, ia sudah menjadi kakak kelas tertinggi di pre-klinik fakultas kedokteran. Saat ini, ia sedang menyusun skripsi. Semakin kau beranjak dewasa, libur itu tidak akan ada. Semuanya akan menuntutmu.

Dunia yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah menunggu siapapun.

"Kau sendiri, sudah akan memasuki tahun ketiga," komentar Miyuki. Miyuki merasa, apapun yang ia lakukan akan terasa sangat menyenangkan jika ada Sawamura disampingnya. Kenapa Sawamura tidak satu angkatan dengannya?

Sawamura menghela napas. Ia kembali memandang langit yang semakin berwarna ungu. "Begitulah. Tapi, itu akan kupikirkan nanti. Aku mau menikmati musim panas ini," katanya. Miyuki mengangguk. Dia juga ingin menikmati liburan kali ini. Mungkin ia bisa menikmatinya jika Sawamura selalu disampingnya.

"Kau tidak pulang ke Nagano, Sawamura?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Libur natal kemarin kami sudah pulang ke Nagano, jadi libur kali ini mau di rumah saja," jelasnya.

"Padahal aku baru mau minta dibelikan oleh-oleh," kata Miyuki bercanda. Hal itu mengundang Sawamura menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda ia meledek Miyuki untuk permintaan oleh-olehnya. Miyuki hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya.

.

.

.

Jalanan sudah sepi ketika mereka memutuskan kembali pulang. Mungkin juga Tuan dan Nyonya Sawamura sudah di rumah, menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggu anak mereka kembali. Sebelumnya, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli es krim di sebuah supermarket.

Miyuki memakai topinya dengan cara yang aneh dan membuat Sawamura memandangnya tidak nyaman. Lidah topinya diposisikan di sebelah kirinya.

_Seperti anak kecil_, pikir Sawamura geli. Dulu ia pernah mencoba memakai topi seperti itu, tetapi karena Ibunya adalah wanita perfeksionis, Sawamura tidak pernah lagi memakai topi seperti cara Miyuki itu.

Miyuki sedang membaca selebaran yang di tempel di papan pengumuman dekat dengan supermarket. Sawamura menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanyanya penasaran, yang langsung terjawab detik itu juga.

Hanya ada satu poster besar yang sangat _eye-catching_, dan membuat siapapun yang membaca papan pengumuman tidak mungkin melewatkannya. Sebagian dari poster itu dilatarbelakangi oleh kembang api yang berwarna-warni dan gapura merah dari sebuah kuil.

FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS

"Sudah saatnya festival musim panas ya," retorik Sawamura dan Miyuki mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sang kakak kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Es krim di tangan Miyuki telah habis separuh. Stik es krimnya terlihat jelas. Punya Sawamura masih setengah penuh.

"Mau pergi bersama?" tanya Miyuki.

Sawamura memandangnya. Berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab dengan, "Ha?"

Miyuki menunjuk Sawamura, "kau", lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "dan aku. Bagaimana?"

"Berdua? Ke festival?" tanya Sawamura lagi. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, dan Sawamura berharap dirinya tidak membuat ekspresi aneh.

Ada jeda yang menggantung di udara panas untuk beberapa waktu. Kedua iris emas Sawamura mengamati kanji demi kanji di atas poster festival itu. Sebenarnya, ia juga bosan di rumah terus-menerus. Ia juga tidak mau ikut kopi darat bapak-bapak pecinta _rock_ yang aneh. Mendengar musik _rock_ saja ia tidak suka, apalagi ikut kopi daratnya. Sawamura juga tidak pernah suka secara spesifik pada lagu. Kalau menurutnya bagus, ya ia dengarkan. Kalau tidak, ya tidak akan dia dengarkan. Sesederhana itu kesukaan Sawamura.

Pergi ke festival bersama dengan Miyuki Kazuya, si kakak kelas yang hobi mengganggunya, sepertinya tidak buruk.

Ia mengangguk. "Oke. Aku juga bosan di rumah terus."

"Oke. Jam tujuh malam. Di depan kuil," kata Miyuki. Sawamura mengangguk setuju dan mereka berpisah.

Sawamura tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa butuh tekad yang sangat kuat dan pemikiran yang berulang-ulang bagi Miyuki untuk berani mengajak Sawamura pergi berdua ke festival. Sawamura juga tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sedari tadi Miyuki menahan napas dengan takut dan gugup selama jeda aneh di udara panas tadi. Dan tentu saja Sawamura tidak tahu betapa Miyuki menahan dirinya sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak bersorak norak karena ia setuju pergi dengannya.

Ya, Sawamura tidak pernah tahu hal itu.

.

.

.

Miyuki datang setengah jam lebih awal. Ia mandi lebih lama dan bahkan keramas. Lensa kacamatanya dilap sampai bersih, dan rambutnya ditata dengan pomade. Ia memakai kaos polo yang baru dua kali ia pakai dan masih ada bau baju barunya dan celana jeans yang usianya masih muda di lemarinya. Sepatu kets Nike-nya setia menemani kakinya. Dompet, dan ponselnya sudah aman di kantong samping jeans.

Oke, dia siap, untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi di festival ini.

Sawamura datang di tempat janjian tepat pukul tujuh malam. Ia memakai kaos jalan berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans selutut yang ujungnya berumbai. Ia memakai sepatu sandal. Apa Miyuki terlalu bersemangat sampai memakai pakaian setengah formal?

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Miyuki. Miyuki menggeleng.

"Aku juga baru sampai," katanya. Dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki festival musim panas tahun ini.

Lampion-lampion merah menggantung lembut di sepanjang jalan. Kadang angin dengan usil mengajak mereka berdansa lembut yang tidak bisa ditolak. Suara-suara kerumunan orang yang bercampur menjadi satu, tangisan anak kecil, ketawa anak kecil, histeria remaja, sampai seruan-seruan para pedagang yang ingin _stand_-nya didatangi oleh para pengunjung.

Sawamura jadi ingat betapa ia rindu festival musim panas. Ia sering mendatangi festival musim panas, ketika berkunjung ke Nagano, bersama dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya di sana. Namun, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke festival hanya berdua dengan seorang temannya, kakak kelas, ralat.

Apa Sawamura salah kalau menyangka ini kencan?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Orang manapun yang melihat tidak mungkin menganggap mereka sedang kencan di musim panas. Dua orang lelaki datang ke festival bersama, kencan adalah pilihan terakhir dari gosip orang-orang.

Mereka mengitari setiap _stand_ dan mencoba berbagai jajanan (kecuali jajanan yang manis, Miyuki akan menghindarinya. Permen apel dan gulali pun ia hindari. Gigi sensitif, alasannya). Mereka juga mencoba beberapa permainan seperti tangkap ikan sampai tembak-tembakan. Sawamura tertawa dengan begitu kencang setiap tembakannya mengenai target.

_Rupanya ia juga bisa menjadi seberisik ini_, pikir Miyuki gemas. Setengah dari kegiatan mereka, Miyuki hanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sawamura. Entah mengapa, Sawamura yang ada disampingnya saat ini berbeda dengan Sawamura yang dia kenal di kampus. Sawamura yang ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang heboh dan senang mencoba hal-hal baru. Sawamura yang ia kenal di kampus adalah adik kelas yang selalu menggerutu jika ia menggodanya, tetapi sangat ambisius.

_Sisi seperti apa lagi yang bisa kulihat?_ Batin Miyuki penasaran. Pasti masih ada banyak sisi yang belum pernah Sawamura tunjukan dihadapannya. Miyuki yakin itu. Semua orang pasti punya topeng. Entah apa tujuan mereka memakai topeng, tetapi setiap orang di dunia ini pasti menggunakan topeng.

Meskipun banyak kata-kata bijak yang menyuruh kita untuk menjadi diri sendiri, tetapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak pernah memakai topeng, termasuk si pembuat kata-kata bijak. Entah baik atau buruk, topeng itu sangat diperlukan dan menjadi bagian dari diri kita. Miyuki sendiri juga memiliki topeng, dan tidak jarang juga ia memakainya. Ia tidak malu mengakui hal tersebut dan ia juga tidak penasaran mengapa orang banyak menggunakan topeng.

Setelah puas mencobai berbagai macam permainan di berbagai macam _stand_, akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju lapangan luas tempat orang berkumpul. Keluarga, pasangan, teman-teman. Ada yang memakai yukata, ada juga yang memakai pakaian biasa. Kalau mereka berkumpul di lapangan luas, berarti hanya ada satu alasan, Kembang Api.

"Sepertinya kita belum telat, senpai," kata Sawamura lega.

Miyuki mencibir. "Salah siapa memang? Kau terus-menerus ngotot main tangkap ikan," ejek Miyuki.

"Cih. Sialan kau Miyuki," kata Sawamura kesal. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak berhasil di permainan tangkap ikan karena Miyuki terus-menerus meledeknya. Dia jadi panas dan tergesa-gesa. Dan akhirnya tidak pernah menang. Sekarang ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mendengarkan ejekan setan Miyuki. Miyuki hanya tertawa santai.

Kembang api tidak juga ditembakkan ke langit yang malam hari ini sangat cerah. Langit Tokyo memang selalu cerah. Bintang-bintang sudah kalah terang dengan neon-neon dari hutan-hutan beton. Awan pun tidak tampak pada malam hari ini.

_Ini saat yang tepat_.

Ada bisikan dari dalam diri Miyuki. Entah dari mana bisikan itu berasal. Belakang kepalanya? Alam bawah sadarnya? Atau dari hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah lelah untuk berpura-pura?

Sawamura masih dengan sabar menanti kembang api. Iris-iris emasnya berbinar-binar penuh penantian. Malam hari ini Sawamura tampak senang sekali dan menurut Miyuki, ia menjadi berjuta-juta kali lebih manis dari biasanya.

Perut Miyuki melilit, seperti intestinum-nya mendadak bergerak secara tak terkontrol. Jantungnya seolah-olah mau meledak dan paru-parunya mendadak seperti mengalami hiperventilasi. Miyuki menimbang-nimbang, kapan terakhir kali ia segugup ini? Saat ujian Skill Lab? Tampaknya tidak. Ia adalah orang yang percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sawamura masih menatap langit sambil menanti kembang api. Entah sadar atau tidak, Miyuki menyentuh lengan Sawamura, membuat si adik kelas menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sawamura, aku..."

Kembang Api meledak di angkasa dan suaranya meredam semua suara yang ada di lapangan.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Apa ini? (tunjuk cerita di atas). Kalau kalian melongo karena ketidakjelasan cerita, kita tidak sendiri, karena saya juga cuma bisa melongo dengan cerita buatan saya sendiri... haddeeeuh!

Berikut saya masukkan arti dari istilah-istilah yang terdapat di dalam cerita:

1\. Koass = dokter muda yang bergelar Sarjana Kedokteran

2\. Obgyn: Singkatan dari Obstetri dan Ginekologi. salah satu cabang ilmu kedokteran yang mempelajari tentang Kandungan Ibu hamil (obstetri) dan mengenai kesehatan alat reproduksi wanita luar dan dalam (ginekologi)

3\. Stase mayor: Kurikulum BLOK bagi mahasiswa klinik (para dokter muda). Kalau di kurikulum pendidikan dokter di indonesia, stase terbagi menjadi dua, minor dan mayor. Mayor terdiri dari stase-stase rumit seperti anak, obgyn, bedah, ilmu kesehatan masyarakat, dan ilmu penyakit dalam. stase minor adalah stase yang tidak begitu rumit seperti kulit dan kelamin, mata, THT, anestesi, radiologi, dll. (Tapi ya, semua tingkat kerumitan itu sebenarnya hanya persepsi kita :))

4\. AMSA = Asian Medical Students Association. Ini adalah grup di Asia yang menampung anak-anak dari fakultas kedokteran, dan saya adalah salah satu anggota organisasi ini :)). Di jepang juga ada AMSA ini, makanya saya berani mencantumkan organisasi ini di cerita ini (soalnya saat itu AMSA Jepang melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan univeritas saya dan saya kebetulan adalah salah satu panitia. jadi ini berdasarkan pengalaman)

5\. Skill lab = salah sau metode pembelajaran di fakultas kedokteran untuk mahasiswa pre-klinik. dimana si mahasiswa berpua-pura menjadi dokter yang menanyakan (anamnesis) pasien (temannya)

6\. Paralisis = kelumpuhan separuh

7\. OSCE = singkatan dari Objective Structured Clinical Examination. Salah satu syarat kelulusan mahasiswa pre-klinik untuk di wisuda dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana kedokteran. jadi, skripsi itu bukan tugas akhir dan segalanya bagi mahasiswa kedokteran

Apa penjelasannya sudah cukup jelas? Kalau dirasa masih kurang jelas, silahkan tanyakan kepada Google, atau bisa langsung tanyakan kepada saya. saya akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Lalu, karena Sawamura suka manga Shoujo, jadi saya masukkan manga Kami-Kami Kaeshi, karena saya kurang referensi manga shoujo. Kami-kami kaeshi adalah salah satu manga shoujo favorit saya. adakah dari para pembaca yang membaca manga itu juga?

Lalu, lalu untuk adegan yang terakhir banget di OMAKE, itu saya 'pinjam' dari manga shounen ai dengan judul _Smells like green spirit _karya Nagai Saburou. Manga-nya underratted, tapi menurut saya worth it banget buat dibaca :))

Dan, apakah ada yang sadar dari mana saya mengambil judul fanfic ini? Ini saya ambil dari judul lagu terbaru Taylor Swift di album Lover-nya. Judulnya Cruel Summer. Saya benar-benar jatuh cinta sama lagu nya yang satu itu. rasanya seperti patah hati oleh pacar yang gak pernah ada :'))

Okay, last but not least, karena author sudah kebanyakan bacot, kalau kalian ingin meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, saran, apapun itu... silahkan. jangan ragu-ragu. kolom komentar terbuka untuk semua orang tanpa terkecuali.

Salam,

Sigung-chan

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah jeda yang menyiksa untuk beberapa saat dan membuat Sawamura ingin mati, Chris mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti air es yang menyiram Sawamura. Ia menggigil sampai ke sumsum tulangnya. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak kabur detik itu juga dari hadapan Chris. Ia berusah payah menatap wajah kakak kelasnya. Ia harus mejadi seorang laki-laki yang teguh pada kata-katanya.

"Chris-_senpai_..." Sawamura tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya. Suaranya menguap entah kemana. Kemampuan bicaranya melumpuh.

Chris melihat ekspresi kompleks milik Sawamura, antara ingin kabur, bertahan, atau berteriak keras-keras. Ia maju mendekati Sawamura sampai jarak mereka kurang dari lima belas senti.

Sawamura menatap Chris dengan iris yang telah bergetar. Emas kesukaan Chris tampak sangat bimbang. Chris mengusap puncak kepala Sawamura lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Sawamura," panggil Chris, "apa kau yakin?" tanya Chris sekali lagi.

Semua kepercayaan diri yang telah dipupuk oleh Sawamura mendadak hilang tanpa sisa. Ia ciut seperti mencit yang berada di depan singa.

_Apa kau yakin?_

Pertanyaan itu bergema di kapala Sawamura.

Bagi Sawamura, Chris itu seperti lautan. Jika melihatnya dari pantai, terlihat sangat menenangkan dengan ombak yang seirama membuat hati tenang. Lalu, jika Sawamura mulai menyelam lebih dalam di lautan, maka ia akan menemukan keindahan bawah laut yang tiada tara dan membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama di dalam laut. Namun, jika Sawamura ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi, ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa.

_Belum,_ koreksinya. _Belum saatnya._

Sawamura sadar, bahwa dengan dirinya yang sekarang, ia belum bisa menyelami laut itu lebih dalam. Masih butuh proses yang panjang dan lama. Membutuhkan banyak keringat, kesabaran, dan usaha. Ia belum bisa menyelami laut itu, karena ia belum melihat apa yang Chris lihat. Ia belum merasakan apa yang Chris rasakan. Sawamura yang sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya. Namun, Sawamura belajar setiap harinya, perlahan dan pasti.

_Dan nanti... mungkin nanti..._

Seberkah harapan timbul, tetapi Sawamura tidak mau terlalu antusias menyambutnya. Hatinya masih menggigil seperti disiram air dingin.

"Melangkahlah pelan-pelan," kata Chris lembut, "kau tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk sampai di puncak."

Hati Sawamura bergetar hebat. Isakan sudah hampir lolos dari pita suaranya, dan Sawamura menelannya agar tidak keluar. Alhasil, lehernya sakit seperti menelan batu bata.

"Iya..." katanya pelan, berusaha tidak terdengar kecewa dan sedih.

Lalu, mereka berpisah. Langkah kaki Sawamura semakin jauh dan kini ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan kakinya. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke rumah dan melakukan apapun yang tubuhnya perintahkan.

"Sawamura!"

Suara lantang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu pula dengan denyut jantungnya. Ia tidak percaya. Saking tidak percayanya, ia menoleh dan mendapati jarak antara dia dan Chris terpaut lima meter.

Itu suara Chris. Memanggil namanya begitu lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Apa Sawamura bermimpi?

"Berjuanglah! Aku akan menantimu di puncak!"

Air mata Sawamura mengalir tanpa izin dan tanpa kontrolnya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum membalas suara Chris.

"Iya! Chris-_senpai_ juga berjuanglah!"

_Dan tunggu aku di puncak dunia._


End file.
